


It is Too Late

by Lovemenot67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depressing, Depression, Destiel - Freeform, Love, M/M, One Shot, Rage, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemenot67/pseuds/Lovemenot67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been living an empty life without Sam Winchester anymore. Kevin has left due to wanting time for healing after the tragedy. Cas has been missing and Dean is growing impatient. Cas calls unexpectedly, and it may be his last call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there awesome people! Well, if you don't like to read sad things or anything with major character death, DON'T READ! *even though I would advise you to do so :) if you like that stuff* It's a one shot story thing that I did with a person from omegle, so if he/she is reading this I give them props for helping me with this greatly! So I hope you enjoy!

Dean sits on the table, reading a book. It was the all-time classic, To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee. He hasn’t read that book since high school; those were simple times. He needs to take his mind off what he has done to his dear friend, Cas. He wonders if he was safe, doing okay. It seems unfair to force him to leave the safest place for him, but Sam- well the angel that was inside Sam- asked him to. God, he missed him.

Dean lost Sam, his only little brother and only true family Dean had died, four weeks ago. He was protecting Dean, and the angel that promised to help him left like a coward. Crowley, the king of hell, escaped and brought his own army to help him out. Dean was supposed to die that day, but Sam stepped in front of the knife and… Crowley got away.   
The prophet Kevin, that used to be so close to Sam and Dean, now stayed at a motel not too far from the bunker in Lebanon, Kansas. He was still devastated about Sam’s death, he was closer to him. He just wanted time off and Dean knew that would be best. Time apart would bring some ease to the whole situation, well not by that much. Dean knows that he will probably never be entirely over Sammy’s death, hell; he is barely over his own mother’s death that happened when he was so young he could barely remember a thing.   
Dean should call Castiel but he isn't sure of what he would say. He knows what had happened Sam, he went to the funeral but he didn't talk, nor did he stay for long. It feels as if he only showed for a minute then left the next. He regrets not talking to him but Dean wasn't sure what he would've said to him. He didn't want to talk, himself. He continues to read, he didn't want to remember it; he didn't want to remember anything quite frankly.

His phone vibrates on the table; it startled Dean during his reading session. He looks at the screen and it was from a restricted number. He is reluctant to answer but it could be from Kevin, or from Cas. God, he wants it to be Cas. 

“Hello?”

“Hello Dean.” 

Dean’s heart leaps with joy. It is good to hear his voice again. Yet he is slightly worried because Cas doesn't sound too good.  
“Hey Cas! What’s up?”

“I need your help. It’s urgent.”

“What’s wrong Cas?”

Dean hears Cas take a deep breath, even notices how shaky he sounds. Dean’s heart starts to thud against his chest real hard. He is getting more worried.  
“I’m beat up pretty bad… I-I can’t see out of my left eye. I think it’s because of my swollen black eye. It’s dark, and I- think…I think I’m in a pool of… my own blood. I don’t know where I am at Dean. I-I-I don’t k-know what to do.”

Dean is scared out of his wits now. He drops the book on the table, grabs a jacket and heads towards the Impala.   
“Holy shit! Cas, can you describe where you are at? Can you tell me where you were before this happened? Can you tell me what happened?” Dean knows he is asking too many questions for Cas to focus on but he just couldn't imagine losing Cas.

“I am in a forest, by an open trail… it’s too dark to tell.”

“You are going to have to be more specific buddy.” Dean sits in his car, gripping the steering wheel just waiting for Cas to give him a better idea of where he could be.

“I-I remember being in L-Lawrence, Kansas before I g-got attacked by fallen a-angels… I feel sick.”

“Cas, please hold on. I’m right outside of Lebanon, I think I know a place. I hope I am right… Hold on.” Dean turns on the engine and starts to drive as fast as he could to the forest. He thinks that it is near the park where Bobby once played catch with him. He would be smiling at the memory but the thought of Cas alone, kills him inside. 

“I don’t know if I can keep m-myself conscious for l-long.” Cas chokes out. He hears Cas breathing hard through the phone.

“Cas you there? Stay with me buddy!” Cas remains silent on he other end, however Dean can still hear him breathing. That is a good sign at least.

“I’m twenty minutes from an old road at the edge of town. Stay awake okay?” Dean’s hand starts to get sweaty. 

“Dean….I……I-I lo-……I………” Cas can’t finish his words and it hurts Dean to hear him like this. He can’t let his angel suffer like this.

“Cas? Cas! Are you...? Fuck. Stay awake! Really try, for me.”

“Pl-…..ea.….se…..”

“Just ten minutes out, man. I’m going to be there soon, hold on for me.” Dean’s heart is pumping way too hard, as if it is going to fall out of his chest and land on his lap. He needs Cas to stay awake until he reaches him, and saves him. He needs to keep him thinking.

“Cas do you… Do you remember me? How you found me?” Dean feels tears start to sting his eyes.

“Yes….hell…..y’scared….”

“Yeah man,” Dean takes a painful deep breath in. “You-you saved me. You put me back together. You pulled me out of there and saved me.” Dean let tears escape from the corners of his eyes. His angel saved him when he has given up on the world, now he has to do the same for him. He has to stay strong for Cas, no matter how hard it was to do so. 

“You remember that Cas? You still with me?”  
Dean clenches the phone and tries to hear what Cas is mumbling. He realizes that he was singing a song. It was one of those Sarah McLachlan songs from the depressing dog commercials. “In…..the arms…….of………the angels…………far away……from…….here…….”

“Cas! Come on, man. Just- Don’t let go I’m almost there. Please, just stay here for me okay?” Dean is losing him, he knows it and Cas definitely is aware of it. Dean keeps his sobs quiet as he continues to drive recklessly to look for him.

“………………..Dean………………………..”

“I’m almost there Cas. So close.” Dean barely hears Cas breathing now. It is almost completely silent. He is getting close to the park yet he isn't quite there. He drives faster, braking the speed limits laws just then. He hopes that no cops are around.  
“I’m so close, Cas.” Dean wants to hear him talk again to make sure he is still there.  
“And then I’ll save ya... Even the score... I owe you one remember? Just a little longer Cas.”

Cas is too quiet on the other side. Dean is now passing the park and making his way to the forest trails that he took Sam to once when they were kids. He missed him… but Cas needs to come first for once. He can’t break now. 

Panic starts to arise inside him. “Don’t…don’t do this to me man!” Cas is still silent on the other line. Anger starts to replace his panic. “Don’t you go dying on me again, Cas! Damn it, you die again and this time…… this time its real okay? Don’t you dare do this to me!” 

Cas finally breaks his silence. He starts to sputter out, “……Dean’s safe…….it…….makes me……..happy.”

“Cas? Cas!” Dean wishes the tears would stop him from blurring his vision. He turns into the forest trail and drives around the open trails looking for Cas on the ground, or up in the trees, just anywhere. “Do you see my headlights? Do you see my light? Can you see anything? Cas you got to help me out!” Dean stops in the middle of the road from a tree stump that fell right in front of him. He looks at the trunk and sees that they’re words carved into it, perfectly sideways so he could read it. 

YOU ARE TOO LATE. IT’S THE WRONG FOREST, WINCHESTER.

Dean almost drops his phone in that moment. Guilt, anger, sadness, all these negative emotions fill him. He wants to break down, he has failed. 

He faintly hears Cas say, “Dean………My Dean……………”

Dean doesn't want to tell him, he doesn't want him to know the truth. He doesn't want to admit his failure to him. He doesn't want Cas to die alone. “Cas……… I don’t see you.” Dean swallows hard, as if he is swallowing poison. “God, I was wrong. I was so wrong…” Dean starts to lose it. “And now-now I can’t…I can’t find you.” Dean barely holds back his cries, he has to be strong. He has to stay strong for Cas in this moment. This is the least he could do.

Cas laughs, a small laugh, before he says, “I love you.” 

Dean hears Cas drop his phone. He hears him take his last breath of polluted air this world provides. The tears start to flood Dean’s cheeks. Dean’s anger takes a toll on him now. “You don’t get to say that! You-YOU DON’T GET TO SAY THAT! AND THEN DIE ON ME!” Dean slams his free hand on the steering wheel repeatedly. He screams into the cold autumn air, the only thing he can do now. “I’LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU CASTIEL! NEVER!” Dean tilts his head back to calm himself down, which is now impossible. 

He clears his throat, still with the phone by his ear, “Because…..because I love you back.” Dean starts to choke up on his own words. It hurts so much to tell him so late, now he may never hear it from him directly ever again. A regret that will haunt him for the rest of his life.

“Every damn fiber of my being…I can’t tell you enough….And I can’t even find you….I failed you Cas….I’m so sorry, man…….” Dean takes the phone away from his mouth before he starts to sob a bit. He puts the phone back to his ear, “Damn it Cas.” Dean steps out of the car and once again takes the phone away from his face. He kicks his baby hard at its doors. He punches it’s windows out, and starts to scream again. The tears were let out now. He lost everyone who he has ever loved. He has failed every single one of them, and he will forever regret it. It…It was worse than being in hell. “DAMN IT!” Dean screams to the sky. He throws his phone over the tree trunk, and hears it land somewhere soft. That shouldn't have happened. 

Little did Dean know, that he was in the right place. Cas was just behind the tree tuck, now at peace from this godforsaken world. Dean goes to find his phone to see where it had landed. He sees the lifeless body with his phone on his leg. The stranger also had a phone in his hand, it resembled the one Dean gave Cas a while ago. “Cas?” Dean says, forgetting that dead people don’t speak. 

He runs over to his side. He is horrified at his angel’s bruised face, cut up and bloody. He cups his face with one hand, and his other hand at his shoulder shaking him. “Cas! Wake up buddy!” Dean sees the three stab wounds on his sides, the cause of his friend’s death. He shakes his lifeless body violently, now. “CAS! PLEASE DON’T GO!” Dean starts to lose his shit all over again. He is breaking down, not sure what else to do but cry. He buries his face in his angel’s empty shoulder. “CAS I NEED YOU MAN! I NEED YOU!” Dean sobs harder to the point where couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he could barely talk. Dean wraps his arms around his angel, his friend, his everything and says to him for one last time, 

“I love you.”


End file.
